1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a guiding and fixed structure for a wheel cover of a heavy-duty vehicle, more particularly to a rear wheel of a truck having the wheel indent inwardly from outside towards inside and having the center portion bulk out again.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
Many owners of vehicles like to decorate their vehicles, one of the ways is to attach a wheel cover on a wheel, which is normally secured by the screws of the wheel. However, due to different manufacturers of the wheels and vehicles, each has a different specification, thus many inventions are derived with their own structure of fixing the wheel cover onto the wheel, such as U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,237,481, 3,597,003, 3,918,764, 4,971,396, 5,503,465, 5,542,750, 5,669,672, 5,695,257, 5,853,228 and 6,048,036, Canadian Patent Nos. 454,919 and 925,539,French Patent No. 2470-836, EPC No. EP0421000, Japanese Patent No. JP40-2-2171301. PCT Nos. WO/91/08916 and WO/91/11337. . . etc. All of those patents have disclosed either a U-shaped or a radius shaped fixture structure, with guiding holes and C-shaped nuts. All these designs comprise locating holes corresponding to holes of a wheel and secured by nuts to the wheel. Non of these designs is convenient to users for installation, especially installing the wheel cover onto the rear wheel, which has a protruding portion for an axle to extend thereat, thus it requires at least two or more people to perform the installation.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a guiding and fixed structure for a wheel cover of a heavy-duty vehicle, which is easy to install.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a guiding and fixed structure for a wheel cover of a heavy-duty vehicle, which uses threads to secure the wheel cover onto the wheel that provides a better connection and prevents the cover from loosening.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a guiding and fixed structure for a wheel cover of a heavy-duty vehicle, which is inexpensive in manufacture.